I'm Happy Just To Dance With You
by ninewood
Summary: Sequel to Loony Ever After, four years have passed and Campbell is about to face something more challenging then his manic/depressive condition.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story takes place four years after Loony Ever After. You might need tissues because this is going to be sad.**_

Chapter One

"Are you listening tae me, Campbell?" Doctor Greene asked while Campbell looked out the window and watched the rain falling. He blinked as Doctor Greene walked to him and tapped Campbell's shoulder. "Campbell?"

"Hmmm?" Campbell asked then placed his forehead against the glass and looked at the rain trickling down the glass. He never minded the days he felt tired and sad, but this wasn't right and he sighed, placing his palms against the cool glass.

"Sit down."

"No, I dinnae feel like it," Campbell said as he frowned and looked out at the rain. He didn't know what was wrong, but he had been feeling down for the last few days and his wife, Marcy, had brought him to see Doctor Greene.

"Have you been taking the new drugs?"

"Aye," Campbell said as Doctor Greene wrote on Campbell's file and Campbell watched him, walking to the desk. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just writing down that you took the new drugs."

"Do you always do that?" Campbell asked with a slight growl to his voice and Doctor Greene sat back in the chair.

"Of course I do," he said when Campbell growled and swiped his arm over the table, knocking everything off the desk onto the floor.

"You bastard, how dare you spy on me!" Campbell shouted when the door slammed open and two interns and Marcy ran into the room.

"Campbell, what's wrong?" Marcy asked as he turned and pointed at Doctor Greene.

"He's spying on me!" Campbell said then looked at the interns and hopped onto the desk. "Back off!"

"Campbell, calm down, it's alright," Marcy said as she walked closer and held her hands up. Campbell was shaking and breathing hard and fast as his eyes darted from her to the interns to Doctor Greene and he swayed side to side. "Come on, Love, let's sit on the floor, ok?"

"No!" Campbell shouted then sat on the desk and curled into a ball, placing his hands over his head. "Just leave me alone!"

"What did you do tae him?!" Marcy demanded while she ran to the desk and Campbell softly whimpered, clawing his fingers through his hair. "No, Love, dinnae do that."

"I didn't do anything tae him!" Doctor Green said when Campbell screamed and balled his fingers into fist against his head.

"Make it stop! It hurts!" Campbell bellowed then passed out and the last thing he heard was Marcy demanding Doctor Greene to call for an ambulance.

Campbell moaned when he realized that he couldn't move as he opened his eyes and saw a blurry white ceiling over his head. Blinking his eyes a few times until the ceiling became clearer, he sighed when the door opened and he moved his eyes, seeing the nurse walking toward the bed.

"Good morning," the nurse said as he blinked and she gently pressed two fingers against his neck then looked at her watch. Campbell half closed his eyes while she examined him then wrote on the chart and headed for the door.

"Excuse me, but do you mind telling me why I'm strapped tae the bed?" he asked as she walked back to the bed and brushed the fringe out of his eyes.

"It's so you wouldnae hurt yourself."

"Aye, I understand that, but there's nothing wrong with me."

"You dinnae remember the last week?" she asked as his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

"I've been here for a week?!"

"Aye, I have never seen anyone go through such a violent reaction tae drug treatments in my life. You stopped breathing three times, had two small seizures and screamed for hours until you passed out," she said as he looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"Where's my wife?"

"She's down the hall. She's been sleeping in one of the staff sleeping rooms since you've been here. I'll go get her," the nurse said as he nodded and she left the room, closing the door behind her. A few minutes later the door opened when Marcy ran to the bed and Campbell looked up her then sighed. He jumped as she kissed his lips while holding his face in her hands and slid her tongue into his mouth. Moaning into her mouth, he closed his eyes as she moved her fingers through his hair then moved back and held his head in her hands.

"Hello," she whispered as he smiled and tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.

'What happened tae me?" he asked as she hushed him and stroked his hair.

"You had a bad reaction tae the new drugs Doctor Greene prescribed for you. They had tae pump your stomach and you've been fighting the side effects for the last few days."

"The nurse said that I stopped breathing."

"Aye, you did."

"And I had a few seizures?"

"Aye," she said as the tears trickled down his cheeks and she kissed the tip of his nose then wiped the tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

"Am I going tae be alright?" he asked softly with a childlike tone to his voice and she kissed his forehead.

"Aye," she whispered then undid the straps around his wrists, carefully climbed onto the bed and laid down next to him, placing her head on his chest. His arms hurt from the times they had to take blood samples, but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. His heart was pounding in her ear as she stroked his nipple through the thin material of the hospital gown he was wearing until it grew hard under her fingers and he sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"What did you tell the boys?" he finally asked as she looked up at him and stroked her fingers against the side of his neck.

"Well, I told Eddie that you were sick and in the hospital, but told Logan the truth. He was so pissed off that he said that he wanted tae punch Doctor Greene in the face. Speaking of him, the wanker had the balls tae came tae the flat, he wanted tae apologize, and Logan punched him in the nuts," she said as he softly laughed and she glared at him. "It's nae funny."

"No, it's nae," he said then yawned and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "What did you tell them at the station?"

"I told them the truth. I also called Anna," she said and his eyes went wide. Anna Duff was their solicitor and for her to call Anna meant that someone was in big trouble.

"Pulling out the big guns, are you?" he asked as she smiled and kissed his chest.

"Aye and she says we have a good case against Doctor Greene. He didn't advise you of the side effects of the drugs, did he?"

"He did tell me that I might get moody, but I never thought I would go full out pissed off."

"But he never told you that you'd have seizures or anything?"

"Nope, he never mentioned that. He did say that it was safe tae take with the rest of the stuff I take."

"Uh, no, the doctor that treated you said that you shouldnae have taken them with two of the drugs you were taking. In fact he said that was the reason you stopped breathing," she said as he started shaking and she sat up. Unbuckling the rest of the straps, she helped him sit up as she held him and Campbell started crying. Hushing him, Marcy rocked him until he calmed down then she got up and took some tissues out of her purse. Walking back to the bed, she sat behind him when he leaned back against her and she helped him blow his nose.

"Does this mean that I have tae start over again?" he asked as she looked at him and he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"What are you talking aboot?"

"I'm talking aboot my drugs. Am I going tae have tae start over again tae find out what I can take?"

"Och, no, the doctor said you can take them," she said as he rolled onto his side and she wrapped her arms around him. Placing his head on her shoulder, Campbell closed his eyes as she gently rocked him and rubbed his arm. His breathing evened out as he fell asleep and she slid him down onto the bed while getting off the bed then covered him with the blanket. Kissing his hair, she headed for the door when she left the room then leaned against the wall and the tears ran down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Daddy!" Eddie shouted after the door opened and he ran to Campbell, wrapping his little arms around Campbell's legs. Kneeling down, Campbell hugged his four year old son then kissed his cheek and smiled up at Marcy. "Are you ok?"

"Aye, I'm all better," Campbell said as he ruffled Eddie's head and smiled at him. "Where's Logan?"

"Here," Logan said while Campbell stood up and held his arms out. Logan ran to him then wrapped his arms around Campbell's waist and Campbell kissed the top of his head. "Are you mad at me?"

"You mean for punching Doctor Greene in the balls? Nope," Campbell said with a smile and Logan smiled back.

"Right, enough with the hugs, I need tae get Daddy tae bed and…" Marcy said as Campbell gave her a naughty smile and she rolled her eyes. "That's nae what I mean."

"Come on, Daddy," Eddie said as he took hold of two of Campbell's fingers and pulled on them. Shrugging, Campbell walked down the hallway behind Eddie and they walked into the bedroom. Campbell sat on the edge of the bed as Marcy told the boys to leave and closed the door behind her. Turning, she looked at Campbell as he placed his elbows on his thighs then cupped his face in his hands and rubbed his face. Walking to the bed, she knelt down as she removed his sneakers and socks and he smiled at her.

"Come here," he said as she stood up then sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. "Will you stop looking so sad?"

"Sorry," she sighed and he gently stroked her hair, making her smile. "I talked with Anna and she said we have a case."

"Marcy, I dinnae ken why you're making such a big deal out of all this," he said then brushed some hair behind her ear and she frowned. "He made a mistake and this isnae the first time I had a bad reaction tae something. True, they werenae this bad, but it happens."

"You could have died," she said with seriousness in her eyes and he nodded.

"The thing you have tae remember is I'm right here," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. Every nerve in his body screamed for him to tell her what he found out, but he just smiled and she softly giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just love tae see you smile. You havenae smiled for a long time."

"And that should have been a clue that something was really wrong."

"That's true. Even your Campbell Cuties have been calling in and asking if you were alright," she said and he rolled his eyes. Campbell Cuties were his female fans and he was amazed with how many fans, male and female, he had gained over the years.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them you were just being grumpy," she teased and he arched an eyebrow.

"I'm nae my cousin Alec," Campbell said, frowning. He had told her about his cousin, who was a DI, and she tapped the tip of her finger on the tip of his nose. Sighing, he looked down when she lifted his chin and kissed his lips. "I'm sorry."

"Shhhhhh, no, you have nothing tae be sorry aboot," she said as she got up and he followed. She unbuckled his jeans when the jeans slid down his lean hips and pooled around his feet. Stepping out of his jeans, he kicked the jeans away when she took his hand and they walked to his side of the bed. She moved the bedding and the duvet down when he climbed onto the mattress and she covered him with the duvet and the blanket. He watched her walk around to her side of the bed when she climbed onto the bed and snuggled down next to him. Smiling, he watched her place her head on his chest then he placed his arm around her and she listened to the soft beating of his heart.

"_I am sorry because I dinnae ken how tae tell you what's really going on," _he thought as he watched his wife closing her eyes then drifted off to sleep and he sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"You are listening tae Campbell Bain's Loony Tunes show and I AM Campbell Bain! I would like tae thank my Campbell Cuties for all the get well cards and dedicate this show to all of you," Campbell said then put a record on the record player and placed the needle down on the record. He pushed the buttons then took his earphones off and looked at the picture of his sons that was taped to the microphone. He looked at their smiling faces as memories of his time with them moved across his mind and he blinked the tears from his eys.

"_Och, this is so unfair. Why do things like this happen tae me? Face it Campbell, you werenae…._" he thought when someone tapped on the glass and he looked up at Marcy. He had forgotten the record as he scolded himself for playing a short song and sighed, picking the needle up and placed an album on. Marcy looked at him as he sat back in the chair and placed his feet up. Leaving the booth, she headed for the studio when she opened the door and he placed his feet down.

"Right, what's going on?" she asked as he sighed and placed his hands on his knees. She saw the sadness in his eyes as he placed his elbows on his thighs then placed his face in his hands and rubbed his face. She knelt down in front of him as he looked at her and gently stroked her hair. "Talk tae me."

"I cannae," he said as she brushed some hair behind his ear and he sighed. After years of dealing with his manic/depressive condition, she knew how to deal with him being depressed, but this didn't feel like one of his episodes.

"Campbell, please, I dinnae ken what's going on. Please talk tae me," she said as he sighed and stood up. She watched him pacing back and forth then sat back down when he held his hand out and she stood up, sitting down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her while she placed her head on his shoulder and he sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"You remember when they did a lot of tests after the drugs wore off, aye?"

"Aye, I remember them doing CAT scans and stuff. I thought they were making sure there was no permeant damage from the seizures or the drugs."

"No, that's nae why," he said and she was becoming concerned,

"Then tell me what's going on."

"I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared tae tell you what they found. See, even before what happened with the drugs, I think it was a few days before I started feeling all grumpy and alike, I was getting headaches."

"I remember you telling me aboot that. We were going tae get your eyes checked tae see if you need glasses," she said and brushed some of his fringe out of his eyes.

"I told Doctor Kelly and…"

"She's the doctor that took care of you?"

"Aye," he said then sighed. "She said she would run some tests tae see what's wrong."

"What did she say was wrong with you?" Marcy asked as she sat up and he sighed, taking her hand and placed it against his chest. His heart ached as he thought on how to tell her then sat up straighter and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm going tae die," he said as her eyes went wide and he brushed some of his fringe out of his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"No, you're nae dying!" Marcy protested as he sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Campbell, if you're joking around…"

"Why would I joke aboot that?!" he said as he got angry and she hushed him.

"Ok, if you are, what are you dying from?" she asked then looked at the album and sighed. She got up when she walked to the door and opened it. "Frank, can you come in here."

"Sure, what's wrong?" he asked as Frank walked into the booth and Campbell stood up, walking to Marcy.

"Campbell and I need tae talk aboot something. Can you just play something?" she asked and Frank looked from Marcy to Campbell and nodded his head. He knew when Campbell was having bad days, but something in Campbell's eyes caused a cold shiver to move through Frank's body and he frowned.

"Sure," he said as they left the booth then walked down the hallway and headed for the employee's room. The room was empty as she closed the door and Campbell walked to the window. She always prided herself when it came to reading Campbell's moods and, by the way he was standing, he was being serious. Walking toward him, she placed her hand on his back when he turned around and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her head against his chest.

"Ok, tell me what's going on?" she asked as she listened to the quick pounding of his heart then looked up at him and he sighed.

"Well, according tae Doctor Kelly, there is this thing inside my head and that's what's causing the headaches," he said as she stroked the side of his head and he took her hand, placing it over his heart.

"What sort of thing?"

"She said it might be a tumor," he said as her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh shit!" she said and he kissed the top of her head.

"She wants tae do more tests and do a biopsy tae see if it's benign or nae," he whispered and she nodded.

"When does she want tae do the tests?"

"She wants tae do them as soon as possible. The thing is, with Anna and the case…" he said and she glared at him.

"No, you are getting those tests done," she said while poking him in the chest and he smiled.

"Ok, but what are we going tae tell the boys? Logan's old enough tae handle this, but Eddie…" Campbell sighed and she nodded. She listened to the quick beating of his heart as he held her then noticed that it had started raining and gently rocked her back and forth.

Logan wasn't sure why Marcy took him into his room while Campbell took Eddie into their room and sat on the bed with him. Eddie sat on his lap as Campbell pulled his legs up and Eddie pouted, looking down at Campbell's stomach.

"Am I in trouble, Daddy?" he asked when Campbell took Eddie's hands and shook his head.

"No, but I do need tae talk tae you aboot something," Campbell said and Eddie looked at him then sat up straighter. "Now, do you remember when I came home and said that I was all better?"

"Aye," he said with a nod of his head.

"NO, HE'S NAE!" Logan shouted when they heard him running down the hallway and slammed the door open. Eddie looked back at him as Logan glared at Campbell and Logan stormed to the bed. "You are nae dying!"

"What is he talking aboot?" Eddie asked with a confused look on his face as Marcy ran into the room and Logan climbed onto the bed, kneeling next to Campbell.

"Logan?" Marcy asked as she walked to the bed and Logan curled up next to Campbell, burying his head against Campbell's side.

"GO AWAY! YOU'RE A LIAR! DADDY ISNAE DYING!" Logan shouted as Campbell frowned and tapped the side of Logan's head, making him look up at him.

"You dinnae talk tae your mother like that!" Campbell said as Logan sat up and looked at him. "Tell her you're sorry."

"I'm sorry, Mama," Logan said as she sat on the bed and nodded her head.

"Daddy?" Eddie asked as tears rolled down his cheeks and Campbell sighed, holding his arms out. Eddie snuggled against Campbell's chest as he wrapped his arms around him and looked at the ceiling.

"As I was aboot tae tell your brother, I sort of fibbed when I told you two that I was all better. I'm nae," Campbell sighed and Eddie pouted.

"But lying is bad," he said and Campbell nodded.

"The thing is, sometimes lying is necessary. See, I didnae want tae tell you that I was still sick because I didnae want tae scare you."

"Mummy said that you have something in your head that's making you sick," Logan said and Campbell nodded.

"See, I have something somewhere in my head and we dinnae know if it's a good thing of a bad thing. From what I was told, it some sort of lump," Campbell said and Eddie started playing with Campbell's fingers.

"You mean like that wart Logan had on his finger?" he asked and Campbell smiled.

"Nae exactly, anyway, I need tae have some tests tae find out where it is and if it's good or bad."

"And, if they find it, they can take it out?" Logan asked.

"Well, I asked that and was told that if it's a good lump then, aye, they can take it out. Those types of lumps dinnae often come back or spread."

"And if it's a bad lump?" Eddie asked as he looked up at Campbell and Campbell sighed.

"They could take it out, but there's a chance it could come back larger or spread. If that happens…"

"No, you are nae going tae die!" Logan shouted and Campbell hushed him. Marcy moved closer when she stroked Logan's hair and tears rolled down Logan's cheeks.

"I dinnae want tae die either," Campbell said softly. He looking at the ceiling while they waited and he felt his heart slamming in his chest.

"When do you have tae have the tests?" Eddie asked and Campbell looked at him.

"I'm going to call Doctor Kelly and see when she's available," Marcy said as she got off the bed then left the room and closed the door behind her. Campbell looked at the ceiling while holding Eddie closer as he sighed and closed his eyes. He was never big on praying, but this was one time he hoped someone was listening because he knew damn well he wasn't ready to give up on the one good thing in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Marcy stood next to Doctor Abby Kelly while watching Campbell lying on his back on the table in the next room and she felt her heart aching. He had been brave for the boys when he walked into the room and they had waved at him, making him wave back. Doctor Kelly was tall with lean body and a round face and her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She had soft blue eyes behind wire rimmed glasses and she smiled at the boys as the boys knelt on the chairs near the window. Feeling cold and bored, Campbell sighed clicked his feet together.

"Can we hurry this along? It's chilly in here," he said as Marcy smiled and shook her head.

"That's because you're only wearing a hospital gown, you goof," Marcy said after she pushed the button and he lifted his head and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Daddy's being silly!" Eddie said with a giggle and Marcy nodded.

"Ok, Campbell, you're going to hear a really loud buzzing noise while you're in there. So just relax, lie perfectly still and close your eyes," Doctor Kelly said as he nodded and folded his arms over his chest like the nurse told him to. The table started moving as he made a train whistle noise and the boys giggled. "Is he always like that?"

"Aye, he is," Marcy said as she placed her hand on the glass and Eddie got off the chair, walked to where Doctor Kelly was, got onto the chair next to her and pushed the button.

"Daddy, is Doctor Kelly putting you in the oven?" he asked as Campbell looked up with wide eyes and his mouth fell open.

"Oh no, I'm aboot tae go in the oven?! No, I dinnae wanted tae made into a biscuit!" Campbell said as he pretended to reach of the side of the CAT scan machine then shook his head.

"Settle down. It's not an oven and you're not going to be made into a biscuit," Doctor Kelly said as she smiled and Campbell placed his head down.

"Good, I dinnae think I'd like tae live the rest of my life as a biscuit," Campbell said then closed his eyes and the table slid inside the CAT scan machine while she softly laughed and shook her head. It took a few minutes to do the scans while the boys and Marcy watched the screens and Campbell was lying perfectly still, trying to block the loud buzzing sound in his head. A few minutes later he was back in his hospital room and Eddie was sitting on the bed with his head resting on Campbell's chest.

"Are you ok, Daddy?" he asked as he looked up at Campbell, but Campbell's eyes were shut and he was breathing soft and steady in his ear.

"I think Daddy fell asleep," Marcy said and Eddie nodded. Logan was looking out the window as she looked at him and walked closer, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You ok?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head then looked at her. "Mommy, if Daddy dies, will they take me away from you?"

"What?" she asked with a stunned look on her face and he sighed, looking at the floor.

"Well, Daddy is Eddie's daddy, but he's nae mine," he said softly and Marcy's eyes went wide. Logan knew all about his real father, a scum ball called Peter McGregor, who was arrested after he tried to kidnap Logan after he failed to get custody of him, but Peter was still in jail and Marcy placed her hands on his shoulders, locking eyes with him.

"Now you listen tae me! Daddy IS your daddy and no one is going tae take you away, no matter if he's here or nae," she said with a firm tone in her voice and the tears rolled down his face. Hugging him, she kissed the top of his head when the door opened and Doctor Kelly walked into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll come back later," she said when Campbell took a deep breath then half opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Dinnae leave on my account," he said as she walked to the bed and held the file in her hands. "Are those what I think they are?"

Marcy and Logan walked to the bed as Doctor Kelly opened the folder and brought out what looked like a black and white photograph.

"What's that?" Eddie asked.

"This is a copy of the scan we did on your daddy's head," she said as she showed them the scan and pointed to a white spot that looked like it was floating in a black puddle.

"Is that what's hurting Daddy?" Logan asked.

"Aye," Doctor Kelly said with a nod of her head.

"Is that the only one?" Marcy asked.

"Aye," Doctor Kelly said, nodding her head.

"One is enough," Campbell said with a sigh. "So, what's next?"

"Now we have to do the biopsy to see if it is benign or nae," Doctor Kelly said and he nodded.

"What does benign mean?" Eddie asked.

"It means it's not a bad lump," Campnbell said and Eddie smiled.

"How do you do that?" Logan asked.

"Well, we have to cut this little hole in your daddy's head then take out a little sample and put it under a microscope. We then run some test to see if it's good or bad. If it's good then we can take it out and Daddy will be fine," Doctor Kelly said and Logan sighed.

"And if it's bad then Daddy's going tae…" he said and Campbell coughed, giving him a stern look then motioned with his head toward Eddie.

"No, Daddy's nae going tae go live with the angels!" Eddie said as he buried his face into Campbell's chest and Campbell wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head.

"Eddie's right. Daddy's not going anywhere," Doctor Kelly said with a wink and Campbell pouted as he thought of something.

"Um, you said you need tae put a little hole in my head, aye? How are you going tae do that with my hair in the way?" he asked and she smiled at him, moving closer until they were nearly nose to nose.

"We're going tae shave your hair off," she said and his eyes went wide.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Hmph!" Campbell grumbled as he sat against the pillow and Marcy smiled. Marcy had called Lily to come to take care of the boys while she was at the hospital with Campbell and she adjusted the top of his hospital gown then moved the blanket up a bit. The nurse had shaved his head earlier as he scratched his head and Marcy took his hand. He had an IV needle taped to his right hand as she kissed his knuckles and he smiled at her.

"I dinnae ken, I kind of like you without all that hair in your eyes," she teased when he stuck his tongue out at her and she smiled. "Besides, it's nae forever. Doctor Kelly thinks it might even be darker when it does grow back. You are going tae look so sexy with dark brown hair."

"I dinnae look sexy with it the color it is now?" he asked with a pout and she kissed his lips.

"Aye," she said with a smile and wrapped her fingers around his fingers. She saw the fear in his eyes and she stroked his cheek and he sighed, looking down at his lap. "Come on, talk tae me."

"I'm scared."

"I would be worried if you werenae scared."

"Why do these things happen tae me?"

"You mean everything or you being manic/depressive, having a bad appendix and this?"

"I mean the last three things. Why cannae I have a normal, everyday life?"

"No one's life is perfect. Take mine for instance. I have a one night stand with a slim ball and end up pregnant. I have a wonder little boy then nearly lose him tae the slime ball. I have a great career then end up with a loony for a disc jockey, who drives me nuts."

"Oi, I am nae that bad!" he said as he folded his arms across his chest and she smiled.

"No, you're nae, but you do drive me nuts," she said, kissing his lips.

"Just doing my job," he said with a smile and she rubbed the top of his head.

"Want tae know why I never fell apart during all that?" she asked and he nodded. "It's because I had YOU! Well, nae when I first became pregnant, but afterwards. So, you better nae go and die on me, Mister, because I know I'd fall apart without you in my life!"

Campbell slowly moved over when she climbed onto the bed and snuggled against him. Resting her head on his chest, she listened to him breathing and the steady beating of his heart and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt him kissing her hair as she smiled and he looked up at the ceiling.

"You have really bad timing, by the way," she said as she looked up him and he blinked.

"Eh?" he asked and gave her a confused look.

"I looked at the calendar and we were supposed tae go tae that dinner party for the new station manager tonight,"

"Och, what a way tae make a first impression," he sighed and she stroked his chest, making his heart go faster.

"I got a call from his secretary this morning. It turns out that he's a fan of your show. He says tae tell you that you still have a job and hopes you get well soon," she said and his face went blank while he blinked his eyes.

"Blimey," he said softly and she stroked his jaw line.

"It's a good thing that you're on the radio so no one can see that you've gone as bald as a melon," she teased while he arched an eyebrow at her then laughed. She took his hand as he breathed in her ear and closed his eyes.

"It is a shame that we're nae going tae show off all those dance lessons you made me take," he said with a smile.

"Aye, you really got good at it," she said with a nod of her head.

"Well, I'm happy just tae dance with you," he said while the tears rolled down her cheeks and he lifted her chin up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She sat up when she heard the door opening then got off the bed and the nurse came into the room. A few minutes later Marcy watched as the interns wheeled the gurney with Campbell on top out of the room then went to lie down on the bed and held the pillow to her chest, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Are you going tae wake up now?" a faraway voice asked while Campbell felt a dull pain moving across his head and he blinked his eyes open. A soft beeping sound was the next noise he heard as Marcy's face appeared and he softly sighed. "There you are."

"I, uh, I have tae pee," he said with a croak to his voice as Marcy and the nurse gently laughed and Marcy kissed his cheek.

"What did I tell you aboot drinking water before bed, eh?" she teased as he smiled and she took his hand. A few minutes later the nurse left the room while Marcy sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his fingers in her fingers, kissing his knuckles. His head was covered with a white plaster and he looked tired, but squeezed her fingers and she stroked his cheek.

"Still here, eh?" he asked then sighed and she softly smiled at him.

"Aye, you're still here," she said and he half closed his eyes. "Doctor Kelly said that you were such a good boy that you can have an extra desert with dinner, once you feel hungry again."

"Ok," he sighed then closed his eyes just as the door opened and his mother and father walked into the room. Marcy let go of his hand when she stood up then walked to them and Campbell's mother hugged her, kissing her cheek. They looked at Campbell while he slept and the lights moved up and down on the heart monitor.

Days passed while they waited for the test results and Campbell's room was decorated with flowers, get well cards, balloons and a big teddy bear sat on one of the chairs. Marcy had to stop him several times from scratching his head as he pouted and stuck his lower lip out.

"Daddy, are you awake?" Eddie said as he lifted Campbell's left eyelid as Campbell smiled and Eddie sat on his lap. Pulling his legs up, Campbell took hold of his hands and crossed his eyes, making Eddie laugh.

"Looks like someone is feeling better," Marcy said as she kissed Campbell's lips and he nodded. Logan was looking at the cards on the small table near the bed when Campbell wiggled his finger at him and he walked to the bed, standing next to Marcy.

"Um, Eddie, want tae go see if we can get Daddy a sweetie from the vending machine?" Marcy asked as he looked at her then at Logan and nodded. Marcy picked him up as they left the room and Logan looked at the door.

"Hey," Campbell said as Logan looked at him and sighed. Campbell patted the bed while Logan crawled onto the bed and Campbell had moved over enough for him to lay down next to him and placed his head on Campbell's chest. Wrapping his arms around Logan, Campbell placed his cheek against Logan's head and smiled. "So, are you still mad at me?"

"Eh?" he asked, looking up at Campbell.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I dinnae want you tae die."

"You said that, but you're acting like I did this on purpose. I do admit that I do pretty weird stuff, but this is the ultimate joke. If it backfires then I am fucked," he said and Logan softly laughed. "Ah, there's a giggle."

"Does your head hurt?"

"Nope, though I wonder if I can whistle through the hole in my head."

"Mummy said that Doctor Kelly sealed the hole."

"Ah, nuts, I wanted to squirt water out of it like a whale or a dolphin," he said and Logan slightly smiled.

"Did you feel it while they were poking inside your head?"

"No, but I did have weird dreams. In one, I was sitting in bed and a large crow was poking me in the head."

"Ew," Logan said and he nodded. The door opened when Marcy and Eddie came back into the room and Doctor Kelly followed close behind them. Logan got off the bed when Marcy made the bed go up until Campbell was sitting up and Eddie handed Campbell the bag of jelly babies he had gotten from the vending machine.

"Well?" Campbell asked as Doctor Kelly walked to the bed and held the report in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Do you want the good news first or the bad news?" Doctor Kelly asked as Campbell growled at her and she smiled, holding her hand up. "Ok, the good news is that the tumor was benign."

She jumped as Campbell howled and Marcy and the boys laughed.

"Sorry," he said as he blushed and she nodded.

"What's the bad news?" Marcy asked as Doctor Kelly checked the report and sighed.

"The tumor is sitting on some nerve bundles. We don't know what those nerves control, so removing the tumor surgically might be risky. We could try to use radiation, but it might not destroy the tumor completely."

"So you're saying that I can either have surgery tae get this thing out of my head and have something else happen or be exposed to radiation with a fifty-fifty chance of it still being in my head," Campbell said and she nodded. Campbell thought for a few minutes then wiggled his finger and the boys carefully climbed onto the bed then sat next to him and Marcy stood next to the bed. "Ok, which one should I do?"

"Would you get superpowers like the Hulk from the radiation?" Logan asked as Campbell grinned then looked at Doctor Kelly.

"No, Daddy would just be really tired and sick," she said and Campbell pouted, snapping his fingers.

"But Daddy wouldnae be sick if he had the surgery?" Eddie asked.

"Aye, the odds are that he'll fully recover."

"Unless whatever nerves it's sitting on go wonky on me." Campbell said.

"That isnae going tae happen," Marcy said as she kissed his hand and he smiled at her.

"Will I still have a hole in my head?"

"No, we'll seal the hole," Doctor Kelly said and he sighed, pouting.

"He wanted a hole in his head so he could squirt water out of it like a whale or a dolphin," Logan teased and Campbell gave him and angry look.

"Tattle tale," he said then wrapped his arms around Logan and hugged him.

"So, what do you want to do?" Doctor Kelly asked.

"I want this out of me is what I want. So I'll go with the surgery," Campbell said and she nodded.

"I'll schedule it for tomorrow then," she said as she left the room and Campbell looked at Marcy and she smiled at him.

"It's going tae be fine," she said as he nodded then blinked and took hold of Logan's hand. Closing his eyes, he started praying again and kissed the top of Eddie's head.

Campbell sighed as they slid him onto the operating table and watched the nurse hang the IV bottle on the hook. She smiled down at him then left the room as he looked up at the lights and his heart slammed hard and fast in his chest. Having the biopsy wasn't such a big deal, but this was scaring him so badly that he wanted to get off the table and go home.

"_Knock it off, you big baby," _he scolded inside his head as he closed his eyes and balled his left hand into a fist. A few minutes later he was sound asleep, but his hand was still in a fist and his nails dug into the palm of his hand.

Doctor Kelly carefully probed Campbell's exposed brain until she found the tumor and smiled under the surgical mask she was wearing. Suddenly one of the monitor alarms rang out as she stopped what she was doing and looked up at the nurse standing to her left.

"What's happening?" she demanded.

"His pressure's dropping," the nurse said and Doctor Kelly looked down at Campbell.

"No, don't do this to me, Campbell! I promised your sons that you were going to be alright!" she said as she watched the monitors then looked at the nurse. "Start pumping that blood into him!"

The nurse started pumping the blood in the plastic bag as Doctor Kelly watched the monitors and the numbers started going up. Campbell stabilized as she looked down at him and smiled under the surgical mask.

"Right, don't do that again, you cheeky bugger," she whispered and went back to what she was doing.

Marcy sat with Campbell's mother and father and the boys in the family waiting room as Eddie slept on her lap and she looked at the clock for…she didn't know how long she had been looking at it, but it felt like time had sudden stopped. She thought back to Campbell's smile as they placed him in the gurney and he was humming "I'm Happy Just To Dance With You". She kissed his lips as he whispered that he loved her and she whispered that she loved him, too. The boys had given him a kiss as Doctor Kelly assured them that Campbell was going to be fine, but something was telling Marcy otherwise.

"Marcy?" a voice said as she looked at the doorway and saw Doctor Kelly standing there dressed in surgical scrubs. Placing Eddie on the couch, Marcy stood up as Doctor Kelly led her into the hallway and Marcy's heart squeezed in her chest. She had watched enough television and movies to know going into the hallway, away from the others, was never a good thing.

"Campbell?" she asked and Doctor Kelly had a look on her face that told her that whatever she wanted to say wasn't good. "Is he…?"

"Campbell is alive," she said and Marcy hugged her, feeling like her heart started beating again. Logan had been watching her as his eyes went wide and he screamed.

"No!" he sobbed then sank onto the couch and they looked at him. Marcy ran to the couch when she sat him up and held him.

"Shhhh," she said as Doctor Kelly knelt down in front of him and placed her hand on his knee.

"You promised us that Daddy wouldnae die!" he shouted and buried his face into Marcy's shoulder.

"Daddy's dead?!" Eddie asked after he woke up as Marcy wiggled her fingers for him to come to her and he got off the couch and ran to her. Marcy placed him on her lap as she held him and Doctor Kelly sighed.

"No, your daddy's not dead. His pressure dropped twice during surgery, but I think he was just messing around. He snorted what I think was a laugh both times it happened," she said with a smile and Logan and Eddie nodded.

"Were you able tae remove the tumor?" Mr. Bain asked as Doctor Kelly stood up and looked at him.

"Aye, and it was the only one. He's going to be just fine," she said as Campbell's parents stood up, walked to her and hugged her.

"Can we go see him?"" Logan asked.

"He's in recovery right now."

"We're nae going tae wake him up," Eddie said with tears in his eyes and Marcy looked at Doctor Kelly.

"Come on," Doctor Kellly said as they left the room and Marcy placed her hand on the glass after they arrived at the ICU. They looked at Campbell lying on the bed with a blanket covering him up to his waist and he looked so weak and fragile. A white plaster covered most of his head with a small drainage tube sticking out and the wired to the leads connected to the heart monitor stuck out of the top of the hospital gown. An oxygen masked covered his nose and mouth and the needle of the IV was taped to the back of his right hand.

"_I love you," _Marcy thought then blinked as a small smile moved across Campbell's lips.

Had he heard her?

Smiling, she rolled her eyes as she kissed Eddie's cheek and placed her cheek against his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"He's what?" Marcy asked as she walked into the room and headed for the bed. Campbell spent three days in the ICU, but was still asleep and the nurse standing next to the bed looked down at him.

"He's humming," she said as Marcy looked down at Campbell and he was humming. The plaster around his head ended just above his eyebrows and there was slight bruising around his eyes. The prongs of the oxygen tube were sticking up his nose, but it didn't stop him from humming and she recognized what he was humming.

"He always hums along while the record's playing," Marcy said and the nurse gave her a confused look. "Have you ever heard of the Campbell Bain's Loony Tunes Show?"

"Aye, I listen tae it all the time, though it's on reruns right now."

"That's because he's lying here recovering from brain surgery," Marcy said and the nurse's eyes went wide.

"Blimey," the nurse said when Marcy got an idea and smiled.

"Campbell, put your ears on. The song's almost over," Marcy whispered in his ear as he made a soft snort and half opened his eyes, slowly moving his fingers back and forth on the bed.

"I cannae find 'em," he half croaked and she took his hand, kissing his knuckles.

"That's ok. Can you wake up all the way for me?" she asked then he blinked his eyes a few time and smiled at her. "Hello, Sunshine."

"He-hello," he said softly and blinked.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Aye, you're my wife."

"What's my name?"

"Your name is Marcy and my sons' names are Logan and Eddie."

"Excuse me, but I have to examine him now," the nurse said and Marcy nodded, moving out of the way. The nurse asked Campbell a few more questions after examining him then left the room and Marcy kissed him on the lips.

"I'm alive?" he asked as she carefully sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand, wrapping her fingers around his fingers.

"Well, your pressure dropped twice during surgery, but, aye, you're alive," she said and he looked at the ceiling.

"My head feels weird."

"Weirder than usual?" she asked with a grin and he frowned.

"Aye, it feels a little lighter."

"That's because Doctor Kelly removed a tumor that was the size of a bottle cap."

"You saw it?"

"No, she told me that's what it looked like."

"We're nae keeping it," he grumbled in reference to being allowed to keep his appendix. Marcy talked him out of taking it home and she kissed the back of his hand.

"No, I told her tae get rid of it," she said as he yawned and half closed his eyes.

"Where are the boys?"

"Lily's watching them. They woulnae let them come see you while you were in the ICU," she said and kissed his cheek.

"I want my sons," he said then sighed and his eyes closed. She watched him drift off to sleep as she placed her hand on his chest and watched the lights moving up and down on the heart monitor.

"Can we come in?" Marcy asked as she looked into the room and Campbell smiled at her. The nurse was changing the IV when she nodded and Marcy led Eddie and Logan into the room. Before Marcy could stop him, Eddie ran to the bed, climbed up then jumped onto Campbell's legs and Campbell smiled. Shrugging, Eddie moved closer then snuggled next to Campbell and Campbell wrapped his arms around him.

"Hi, Daddy," he said, placing his head on Campbell's chest and Campbell kissed the top of his head. Eddie had been careful about the wires as he smiled up at Campbell and Campbell looked at Logan, who was standing near the door.

"You going tae come closer?" he asked and Logan walked to the bed, standing next to him. Campbell watched as Logan took hold of his hand and Campbell wrapped his fingers around Logan's fingers.

"My teacher asked aboot you this morning," he said and Campbell blinked.

"He did, eh?"

"Aye and he said that he hopes you feel better soon."

"Well, that was nice of him."

"Miss Jenny had m'friends make you some cards. Mummy has them in that bag," Eddie said as he pointed to the gift bag that Marcy had in her hands and Campbell smiled.

"Gimme!" Campbell said with his hands out and Marcy walked to the bed, placing the gift bag on his lap. Campbell opened the gift bag after Eddie sat up and helped him take the homemade cards out of the gift bag. Eddie pointed to each card and told him who it was from until Campbell sighed and blinked.

"Uh-oh, I think Daddy's getting sleepy," Marcy said while placing the card into the gift bag and Eddie leaned against Campbell.

"Are you getting sleepy, Daddy?" he asked.

"No, just getting bored of being sick," Campbell said and Eddie nodded.

"When did Doctor Kelly say that you can come home?" Logan asked just as the door opened and Doctor Kelly walked into the room, heading for the bed.

"Why dinnae you ask her yourself?" Campbell asked and Doctor Kelly frowned, placing the chart on the table near the bed.

"Ask me what?" she asked.

"When can Campbell go home?" Marcy asked.

"Well, I still need tae run some more tests. So sometime next week, I think," she said and they nodded. "Now, I am sorry, but I need tae examine him."

"We'll go wait out in the hall," Marcy said as Eddie carefully got off the bed and they left the room. Doctor Kelly picked up the chart when she looked at Campbell and he was looking down at his lap.

"You ok?" she asked as he looked at her then blinked a few times.

"Um, no, I dinnae think so," he said as she walked closer and he looked at his feet sticking out from under the blankets. "Eddie jumped on the bed after they came in and, more or less, landed on my legs."

"That had tae hurt."

"It normally does, but nae this time."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I didnae feel a thing."

"That cannae be right," she said when she walked to the foot of the bed and moved the blankets and sheet back. "I tested your reflexes yesterday afternoon and you could feel it when I touched your foot."

"Aye, I could, but, today, I cannae feel a thing."

Marcy had given the boys some money to go get something from the vending machine when the door opened and Doctor Kelly walked out of the room. She seemed upset about something as she stood in front of her and looked at the chart.

"What's wrong?" Marcy asked.

"Do you remember when I told you that the tumor was sitting on some nerve bundles?" she said and Marcy nodded. "Well, it turns out that the nerves controlled his legs and, now, he can't feel or move them."

"Are you saying that he's paralyzed?" Marcy said with wide eyes.

"I have tae run tests, but it does look that way," she said and Marcy stood against the wall.

"Oh shite, he cannae cut a break, can he?"

"It might nae be permanent."

"How is he handling it?"

"He's just lying there, staring at the ceiling."

"You do ken that he's a manic depressive, aye?"

"Aye, I do."

"Then I have tae go in there and pray that he hasnae taken the lift down tae the sub-basement," Marcy said as she walked into the room and Doctor Kelly frowned, wondering what she was talking about.

Marcy felt like crying as she walked to the bed and Campbell was looking up at the ceiling. He didn't react when she took his hand and wrapped her fingers around his fingers.

"Hey, Handsome," she said then kissed his cheek and he blinked. "Och, Campbell, come on, talk tae me."

"I dinnae feel like talking right now," he said when she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him to her. She rubbed his back as he started crying and she hushed him, rocking him back and forth. The door opened as the boys walked back into the room then walked to the bed as she looked at them and laid Campbell back against the pillow.

"Is Daddy ok?" Eddie asked as he carefully climbed onto the bed and snuggled against him.

"No, Daddy is nae ok," Campbell sighed and they looked at him. Marcy explained what happened as Logan looked down at the floor and Eddie looked at Campbell. They had told him about Campbell's condition and the story about the lift in his head and Eddie gently poked Campbell in the nose until Campbell smiled softly and took his hand.

"Sorry, but the lift is broken," he said and Eddie placed his head on Campbell's shoulder.

"Is it still in the lobby?" Eddie asked and Campbell ruffled his hair.

"I think it's stuck between the lobby and the basement at the moment."

"But it will get fixed, aye?"

"Aye, I have a very good repair person working on it," he said with a smile and Eddie sadly smiled back. Marcy looked at them while she softly prayed that he was right and took hold of Campbell's hand, wrapping her fingers around his fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Easy now," the nurse said as she helped Campbell get back into the bed and she slid his legs under the blankets. Even though he couldn't feel it, he did scream when Doctor Kelly put in the catheter and he looked up at the ceiling while the nurse clipped the plastic bag to the bed. He also didn't like the tests Doctor Kelly ordered to find out why his legs had stopped working and he sighed, looking at the nurse.

"Thanks," Campbell grumbled while the nurse nodded then left the room and he looked at his feet sticking up under the blankets. He reached over for the water pitcher when he saw that there was no water in it and growled, tossing the pitcher at the door. The door opened while Marcy walked into the room and looked at the pitcher sitting on the floor. Picking the pitcher off the floor, she walked to the bed, placed the pitcher on the night table and he looked at her then folded his arms over his chest. "Where are the boys?"

"Lily came and took them back tae the flat," she said then kissed his cheek and he pouted.

"You nae going tae yell at me for tossing the pitcher at the door?" he asked and she shook her head. "I could have hit someone with it."

"That's true, but I know that you're frustrated and getting mad at you is pointless," she said as he scratched an itch in the corner of his right eye and sighed.

"Aye, you're right. I just hate this," he said as she nodded and noticed the tray sitting on the small table by the bed. There was a glass of orange juice, a plastic bowl with chocolate pudding, a paper napkin, a plastic fork, spoon and knife and a plate with green beans, mashed potatoes and diced chicken on the tray, but the food was untouched. "Doctor Kelly wanted me tae eat something, but I'm nae hungry."

"But there's chocolate pudding," she said, but he shook his head. "Och, come on, you love chocolate pudding."

"It's all warm now," he said when she went into the bathroom and washed her hands. He watched her come back to the bed when she picked up the plastic bowl of pudding and scooped some onto her finger. Smiling, she spread it on his lips then kissed him and he held her head in his hands. Moving back, she put some more on her finger as he took her hand and sucked on her finger. A few minutes later Campbell finished the food on the tray and Marcy smiled at him.

"There, that wasnae so bad, eh?" she asked and he nodded.

"This sucks," he sighed and she moved the table out of the way and placed her hands on either side of his head, locking eyes with him. He knew the look in her eyes as he swallowed hard and his eyes widened.

"Then what are you going tae do aboot it?" she asked in a tone he knew she used when she was mad at him and he blinked.

"I dinnae ken," he whispered and she arched an eyebrow.

"Are you going tae just lay here and do nothing?" she asked and he frowned, blinking his eyes a few times.

"I cannae stand up or walk," he said, pouting.

"I know," she said as her eyes softened and he licked his lips.

"I really wanted tae have sex with you right now."

"You do?" she asked and blushed.

"Aye," he said with a nod of his head.

"Well, that proves something works."

"But nae the part that counts," he sighed and she felt her heart hurting.

"It's going tae be alright," she said as he looked at the ceiling and rubbed his eyes.

"I just feel so useless," he said and thumped his hands on the mattress.

"Well, you're nae useless."

"I cannae go tae work like this."

"You're on the radio and sit down all day," she reminded him and smiled.

"Except when I have tae change the records, those are on the shelves behind me," he reminded her, pointing a finger.

"Well, as your producer, I could put the records you want tae play on the control panel so you can reach them," she said and he loved when she challenged him.

"I dinnae want you tae spend the rest of your life taking care of me."

"I am you wife. It's a part of my vows tae take care of you in sickness and in health. Seeing that there was already something wrong with you tae start with, this isnae going tae change that. We dinnae even know if this is permanent."

"My manic/depressive condition is permanent."

"And you've never let that stand in your way," she said then sat back, folding her arms over her chest. "That's nae how Campbell Bain operates. If something stands in his way, he finds a way around it or deals with it. Did Doctor Kelly take that part out of your brain along with the tumor?"

"No, but…"

"There are no buts. You are Campbell Bain and Campbell Bain never quits," she said, gently poking him in the chest and he smiled at her. She kissed his lips while he held her head in his hands and wrapped his fingers around some of her hair. His hands moved down her neck to the top of her shirt and he started opening the buttons. She placed her hands on his shoulders when he saw she was wearing a black lace bra and he licked his lips. She kissed him again when they heard a low cough and Marcy turned, looking at Doctor Kelly standing in the doorway.

"Uh," Campbell said while Marcy got off the bed and button her shirt. Rolling her eyes, Doctor Kelly smiled then walked to the bed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, it looks like someone's feeling better," Doctor Kelly said as she held the folder in her hands and Campbell blushed, grinning at Marcy.

"Are those the test results?" Marcy asked, pointing to the file.

"Aye," she said with a nod of her head.

"Well, dinnae keep us in suspense, what is wrong with me?!" Campbell said and Doctor Kelly opened the folder and looked at the report.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Well, it's what I thought. The nerve bundles that send signals from your brain tae your legs have become swollen, which is causing the paralysis," Doctor Kelly said and Campbell nodded.

"So the paralysis may nae be permanent," Marcy said, taking Campbell's hand and wrapped her fingers around his fingers.

"Well, it depends if there was any damage to the nerves. I'll know after the swelling goes down."

"Well, someone go get some ice and stick in on my head. That's how you bring down swelling, aye?" Campbell asked and Doctor Kelly smiled.

"Aye, that's how you do it, but it won't work with this."

"How long do you think it will take for the swelling tae go down?" Marcy asked.

"It's hard tae say. It could happen in a few days or a few months," Doctor Kelly said and Campbell sighed. She patted his shoulder then looked at the tray and smiled. "You actually ate that?"

"Aye, I did."

"Most patients dinnae. The food here sucks," she teased and he softly laughed. She left the room as Marcy carefully got on the bed next to Campbell and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Still scared?" she asked as she placed her head on his chest and he sighed, kissing the top of her head.

"Aye," he said and she looked up at him.

"Well, I know how tae make you feel better," she said then slid her hand under the blankets and smiled. Shaking his head, he frowned as she walked her fingers up his stomach to his chest and he sighed.

"Sorry, Love," he said as she nodded and he held her hand to his chest. She watched him close his eyes then listened to the soft steady beat of his heart and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"What do you mean you cannae find him?! He was here last night," Marcy said as she tried to control her fear and placed her hands on the desk. It had been two weeks since Campbell's surgery and she had gone into his room, only to find him gone.

"I understand that you're upset, Mrs. Bain…." the nurse said then jumped when they heard howling.

"Beep-beep!" a familiar voice said when Marcy looked to her left and saw Campbell, dressed in the hospital gown, his blue dressing gown and slippers, coming quickly down the hallway while sitting in a wheelchair. He laughed as he made the wheelchair go faster and faster and Doctor Kelly was running behind him.

"Campbell, slow down!" she shouted while Marcy smiled then shook her head and stood in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest and glared at him. Campbell saw her when he slowed the wheelchair down and stopped within inches of her legs. He looked up at her as she leaned over and placed her hands on the arms of the wheelchair.

"Having fun, are we?" she asked as she arched her eyebrow at him and he coughed, looking down at his lap. Doctor Kelly stopped as she wiped the hair out of her eyes and placed a hand on the desk.

"Bloody hell, he spends the morning learning how tae get in and out of that thing then takes off the moment he gets out of the lift," she said as she panted and Marcy smiled.

"That's my loony husband," Marcy said as she kissed Campbell and he shrugged.

"Well, seeing that he's capable of using the wheelchair, I think it's time for someone tae go home," Doctor Kelly said as he looked up at her and blinked.

"Are you getting tired of me already?" he asked and Doctor Kelly placed her arms around his shoulders, giving him a hug.

"No, we need the bed," she teased and he laughed.

"When can he go home?" Marcy asked while Doctor Kelly stood up and looked at the folder in her hand.

"Is tomorrow too soon?" she asked and Marcy shook her head. "Good, I'll go get the paperwork started then. But, before I go, I need to give you these."

Doctor Kelly handed Campbell a pair of gloves with padding on the palms and fingers then walked down the hallway and Campbell looked up at Marcy. Walking behind the wheelchair, she pushed the wheelchair down the hallway and he leaned back against the seat. A few minutes later she got him back into bed as she snuggled on the bed with him and placed her head on his chest. She listened to the quick beat of his heart as he sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Um, I just thought of something. How am I going tae go home when we live on the fifth floor and there's no lift?" he asked and she walked her fingers down his chest and gently rubbed his stomach.

"Do you remember that new building of flats across the street from the station?" she asked.

"Aye, most of the people at the station signed up tae get one."

"Well, guess who's got one?" she asked and his eyes went wide. "I went over and looked at it a few days ago and it's really nice. It's on the fifth floor…"

"Of course it is," he said and she gently smacked his shoulder,

"It had a new kitchen with updated appliances and a great view of the station," she said and he smiled, rolling his eyes. "The master bedroom is huge and all the rooms have hard wood floors."

"Which will make using that easier," he said, pointing to the wheelchair.

"I did see aboot getting a frame chair for when you have tae poop or use the bath and one of those hook poles when you need tae get something off the shelf," she said when he sighed and his heart thumped hard in her ear. "Did I mention the large bedroom? We could get one of those really big beds. Imagine the fun we can have on that!"

"Yeah," he sighed and she kissed his chin.

"Campbell, this isnae forever," she said as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. She listened to his breathing evening out as he drifted off to sleep and she placed her hand on his shoulder, praying that God proved her right and his paralysis wasn't forever.

The lift doors opened while Marcy pushed the wheelchair out into the hallway and Campbell arched his baseball cap over his eyes. Doctor Kelly had suggest that Marcy buy him jogging pants while he was wearing the catheter and he was also wearing sneakers, a white shirt with buttons, his jean jacket and a blanket covered his legs. He looked around the hallway as they moved down the hallway and stopped at a door. 5C was on the door as Marcy took the key out of the lock and handed it to him.

"Go ahead," she said as he placed the key in the lock and turned the key. The lock clicked when the door flung open and he nearly fell forward. "Eddie!"

"I just wanted tae welcome Daddy home," Eddie said as he looked down and Campbell smiled at him.

"Then come here and welcome me home," Campbell said with his arms out, but Eddie shook his head. "Eddie?"

"I cannae sit on your lap or I'll hit the tube," Eddie said and Campbell looked up at Marcy.

"He will?" Campbell asked.

"That's what your PT said," Marcy said as Eddie backed up and Campbell pushed on the wheels, moving the wheelchair to the large windows. He looked out at the radio station building while Marcy walked to him and he could just see her reflection in the glass. "Campbell?"

"Leave me alone," he said as she nodded and walked away. He looked at the radio station building as he screamed inside his head and balled his hands into fists.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Hello, you are listening tae the return of the Campbell Bain's Loony Tunes show and I AM Campbell Bain!" Campbell said as he sat in front of the microphone and his earphones were sitting on top of his ball cap. It had been four months since his surgery and Doctor Kelly agreed that he was able to back to work. Marcy had placed the records he wanted to play on a small table near the wheelchair as he looked at them and sighed. "Now, before we start with the music, I would like tae thank my wonderful Campbell's Cuties for all the nice cards and presents and I assure you, Ladies, I will get tae the playlists you've sent."

Campbell pushed a button on the console and the sounds of women cheering and screaming filled the air and Marcy smiled, rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"But first, I think I should tell everyone what's been going on. A few months back, I had a very bad reaction tse some new drugs for my manic/depressive condition and spent a week or two getting over the side effects from takes them."

He pushed another button and the sound of someone screaming and doing a crazy laugh filled the air and Marcy placed her elbows on the desk then covered her eyes with her hands.

"I have had reactions before, but nae like that. Anyway, while I was there, I talked with my doctor…an amazing woman named Doctor Abby Kelly…and told her aboot these headaches I was having. I thought the headaches were from the drugs or me needing glasses, but it turns out that I had this tumor the size of a bottle cap in my head."

He pushed another button and loud dramatic music filled the air.

"Well, my options were tae either have surgery tae remove the tumor or use radiation treatments, but that might nae remove all of tumor. Now the radiation idea sounded cool because I thought I would get superpowers like Spiderman."

He pushed another button and the theme for the Spiderman cartoon show filled the air and Marcy rubbed her face with her hands.

"Sadly, Doctor Kelly told me that I wouldnae get any superpowers, so I decided on the surgery. I dinnae know if any of you have ever had someone poking around in your head, but it sort of tickles. You are probably wondering how I knew this, seeing that I was asleep the whole time. Well, I dinnae remember what I was dreaming aboot, just knew that I was laughing a lot! So, after all the brain poking, and staying a home for a bit, here I am! So, on that note, let's play some music!"

Campbell reached over for the first record then placed it on the record player when he thought of something and held the record player arm in his hand.

"Oh, I forgot tae tell you something. You're probably wondering how Doctor Kelly got the tumor out with all that hair on my head. Well, and I do apologized tae my Cuties, they had tae shave my hair OFF! It has grown back in, but I look like someone who had tae have their head shaved because of nits."

He pushed another button and a woman screaming filled the air.

Marcy rolled her eyes as he placed the record player arm down on the record and pushed the button. She did like his hair being short, and the fact that it had grown in a dark chocolate brown, and Campbell looked at her, smiling.

"Someone is definitely back," Frank said as he opened the door and Marcy looked at Campbell, who was bopping his head back and forth to the song.

"Aye, he is," she said with a smile and Campbell stuck his tongue at her.

"There you are," Doctor Kelly said as she walked into the examination room and Campbell was lying on his back while resting on the examination table. Six months had passed since his surgery as he looked at the ceiling and she walked to the examination table, placing the folder on the examination table. "So, do you want the good news first or the bad?"

"If the good news is that I can get up and walk out of here, then I'll take the good news," he said while looking up at her.

"No, the good news is the swelling's gone and there is no nerve damage."

"Then why cannae I use my legs?"

"That's the bad news. There is no explanation tae why they're not working."

"So I'm stuck like this?"

"Aye, unless you're doing this on purpose…."

"Why would I do that?!" he shouted and she hushed him.

"I dinnae think you are, but there has tae be a reason why you're nae," she said then put on a pair of rubber gloves and slid the jogging pants down his hips.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking up to see what she was doing.

"I'm just going tae check the catheter tube," she said while he placed his head down and looked at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he sighed as she slid his cock into her hands and gently pressed down, feeling the tubing under his skin. She kept moving her fingers along his cock when he frowned and opened his eyes. She moved her hands up to his balls when her thumb brushed against one of them and a small shiver moved through him. "Are you ok?"

"Keep doing that," he said as she stroked his cock and balls then her eyes went wide and Doctor Kelly watched his cock growing hard and stiff in her hands.

"Campbell, you're…" she said as he grinned and closed his eyes. She stroked his balls again when he made a little moan and his cock jerk slightly in her hands. "It moved!"

"Aye, now I know you've never a patient asked you this, but…"

"No, I cannae do that with the catheter in you. It could damage your penis," she said and he sighed, looking up at her.

"Then take it out!" he said with wide eyes and she smiled.

"If I do, it's going tae hurt."

"I dinnae care!" he said then lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Right," she said as he held onto the sides of the examination table and held his breath. A few minutes, and several moans, later she removed the catheter and helped him into the wheelchair. He looked up at her as she kissed his cheek and he winked at her. "Want tae go tell your wife that your cock works?"

"Nah, I want tae surprise her!" he said while wiggling his eyebrows up and down and she ruffled his hair.

"I want her put a new catheter in you after you surprise her. Just because it works doesnae mean you have control over your bladder yet," she said as he grinned then nodded and she opened the door. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she watched him going down the hallway as she smiled then went back into the room and closed the door behind her.

The door opened while Marcy walked inside and held the door open. Campbell pushed the wheels as he came inside and she closed the door. Campbell headed for the bedroom as she followed him and he parked the wheelchair near the bed. He watched her move the blankets back then knelt down and took his sneakers off and placed them on the floor.

"What?" she asked after removing the blanket from his legs. "Where's the tube?"

"I told Doctor Kelly tae remove the catheter," he said and her eyes went wide.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Get me into bed and you'll see," he said with a grin and she frowned. She carefully got him onto the bed then he fluffed the pillow behind his head and smiled up at her. "Now kiss me."

Confused, Marcy kissed his lips while he held her head in his hands and she ruffled his hair. His hands slid down her neck to her shirt when he started undoing the buttons and she sat up, undoing the buttons herself and took the shirt off. Campbell licked his lips as she unbuttoned his shirt and helped him sit up so she could take his shirt and undershirt off. She giggled as his fingers moved under the thin cloth of her bra and he smiled at her.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked and he laughed.

"You, if I'm lucky," he said as she gave him a confused look and he looked down at his lap. "Take them off."

Marcy looked down when she got off of him and slid the jogging pants down his hips and her eyes widened.

"Look who woke up!" he said with a sly grin and she smiled. For the first time in months, Campbell felt alive as they tenderly made love and she smiled down at him. He watched as she got off the bed then walked into the bathroom and came out with a washcloth and a towel. Climbing onto the bed, she washed his cock off then patted it dry when she saw the tears in his eyes and softly smiled, gathering him in her arms.

"It's alright," she hushed as he cried and she rubbed his back. "Well, that's three down and two tae go."

"Eh?" he asked as she kissed the tears from his eyes and used the wash cloth to wipe his nose.

"Your cock and balls work…."

"I just proved that," he said and she softly laughed.

"Now we have to find out how tae get your legs tae work."

"Doctor Kelly thinks that I'm doing this on purpose."

"Are you?"

"No!"

"Then stop fooling around and find a way tae get them moving again," she said as he nodded and she went onto her side, snuggling against him.

"Doctor Kelly also said that you're going tae have tae put a new catheter in," he said as she sat up and got off the bed. He watched her go into the bathroom again then came out and knelt on the bed. He grunted when she placed the catheter in then placed the plastic bag near his thigh and went to lie down next to him. Placing her head on his shoulder, she played with the hairs on his chest as he closed his eyes and she watched him drift off to sleep. Placing her head on his chest, she listened to his heart beating as she smiled and wrapped his arm around her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Only one chapter left. Hope you like Trevor's backstory. And Campbell's question about blood is something I even wondered. Just how does it know where to go? :D**_

Chapter Eleven

"Do we have tae do this?" Campbell grumbled as Marcy tied the bow tie for him and he sighed. The new station manager was hosting a Christmas dinner for the employees and Marcy patted his head, making him roll his eyes. His hair had grown in some more as he looked at his reflection and blinked. Marcy had bought him a new suit and he was glad that he could wear underpants again since regaining control over his bladder. He lowered his head as he tried to see where the scar was from the surgery, but his hair had covered it and he brushed the fringe out of his eyes.

"Yes, we have tae do this. We owe him a dinner," she teased as he sighed and folded his arms across his chest. He watched the skirt of the green dress she was wearing cling to her hips as he smiled and arched an eyebrow.

"I have a better idea," he said as she turned around and softly laughed, shaking her head.

"Aye and it's the same one you've been having ever since your cock started working again," she said then kissed the top of his head and smoothed his hair down.

"I still cannae believe they're letting Manic Mike do the panto this year."

"Well, that's because someone couldnae stop laughing from the one the station did last year," she said and he gave her a cool look.

"Hey, that's because Blair kept crossing his eyes at me!" he corrected, wagging a finger at her.

"Aye," she said with a nod of her head then smiled and hugged his shoulders. "I read the script for the panto. It's nae as good as the one you wrote."

"Are you sure?" he asked, arching his eyebrow at her. Nodding, she patted his shoulder as he sighed and they left the bedroom, heading down the hallway.

"Bugger," Campbell said while looking around the main hallway of the new station manager's house and Marcy handed the butler their coats. A ramp had been installed so Campbell could go inside and he moved the wheelchair along while Marcy walked beside him.

"Yeah, this place is really posh," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at the chandeliers on the ceiling. "Careful, Love, you're aboot tae run into Frank."

"Och, sorry, Mate," Campbell said as Frank nodded and patted him on the shoulder. They said their hellos to the others when a tall man with gray hair walked toward them and smiled.

"Hello, you must be Campbell and Marcy Bain! I'm Malcolm Burke!" Mister Burke said as he held his hand out and they shook hands. "I am glad to finally meet you."

"I'm glad that you had that ramp or someone would have had tae carry me up the stairs," Campbell said with a grin and Mr. Burke nodded then softly laughed.

"Aye, we can't have that," he said when a tall woman with dyed blonde hair walked to him and her white dress showed off her breasts. "Ah, this is my wife, Constance. My dear, this is Campbell Bain and his wife, Marcy."

"Hello," Constance said then tapped Mr. Burke's arm and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "I can't find him."

"Find who?" Campbell asked.

"Oh, my son's gone off somewhere. Don't worry. He'll show up when he's hungry," Mr. Burke said then led his wife over to talk to someone and Campbell pouted. Marcy looked at him when she knelt down and placed her hand on his knee.

"What's wrong?" she asked and a serious look crossed his face.

"I'm nae sure," Campbell said when he moved the wheelchair toward Mr. Burke and tapped his arm, making him look down at him. "Sorry tae interrupt, but where is the bathroom?"

"Oh, it's that way. You make a left then a right and it's the third door. Do you need any help?" he asked and Campbell shook his head.

"That's what my wife's for," Campbell said with a grin and headed toward her. Marcy watched him go by her when she followed him and they went down the hallway. Most of the doors were closed as she watched him looking into the dark room then move on and she wondered what he was looking for. They came to a door that was half open as Campbell looked inside and held up a finger. Marcy looked inside when they saw a tall, young man standing near the fireplace and he was looking at the fire.

"Guess we found the son," Campbell said when he saw a flash of light in the young man's hand and blinked. He quietly opened the door as he hushed Marcy and moved the wheelchair toward the young man. "Excuse me, can you help me?"

The young man jumped then dropped the gun he was holding onto the floor and Campbell moved the wheelchair so that the gun was under the wheelchair's footrest.

"You startled me!" the young man said and Campbell tilted his head to one side.

"And you could have shot one of us when you dropped that. Lucky thing that the safety was on," he said and the young man nodded. "I'm Campbell Bain."

"I know. I recognize you from your picture, though your hair was lighter."

"Aye, well, having it shaved off so they could take a tumor out does change things," Campbell said with a grin and the young man nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Trevor Burke," Trevor said and they shook hands.

"Mind telling me what you were going tae do with the gun?" Campbell asked as Trevor sank into the chair and placed his face in his hands. Moving the wheelchair closer, Campbell titled his head to one side when Trevor sighed and placed his hands on the arms of the chair.

"I was going to kill myself," Trevor sighed.

"Why?"

"What?" Trevor asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why do you want tae kill yourself?"

"It is none of your business."

"Aye, you're right, but why?"

"I just want to."

"I had a friend who killed himself after being told he couldn't do something he really wanted tae do," Campbell said with a sigh and Trevor tilted his head to one side.

"He did?"

"Aye, I'm still mad at him for doing it," Campbell said then looked down at his feet. "And I get mad at myself because I've been thinking aboot it. I mean, look at me."

"You look alright to me."

"You do listen tae my show, aye?"

"Aye, I listen to it all the time."

"Then you know what I've been through these last few months."

"Well, I can see that having a brain tumor could make someone depressed, but…"

"I'm a manic/depressive," Campbell said and Trevor's eyes went wide.

"So am I!"

"Blimey, well, I have been thinking aboot dying a lot lately. Guess it's because the tumor could have been cancerous. I just kept thinking aboot my wife and boys and what they would go through after I was gone. How would they get on without me and if they would miss me. I thought aboot if it would hurt at the end or would I just go tae sleep. I wondered who would take over my job or would it just go off the air and people would forget me. I wondered if I would even notice being put in the ground or would I just go into the darkness and float there forever. Then I thought aboot just giving up and ending it. I mean, what's the point of having the tumor out if I'm going tae be stuck here in this bloody chair for the rest of my life. It's nae fair tae my wife that she has tae take care of me. It's nae fair tae my sons tae have a dad that cannae do things like he used tae. Then I think aboot something totally off the wall and I change my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you tell me why you want tae kill yourself. Are you in trouble or something?"

"No, I just feel worthless."

"Everyone feels that way from time tae time. What do you do?"

"I work for my father at the radio station."

"And your job is?"

"I'm in charge of marketing."

"BORING!" Campbell said and Trevor laughed. "What do you really want tae do?"

"Um, well, I always wanted to try my hand at being a disc jockey," he said and Campbell's eyes went wide then he blinked.

"You do?"

"Aye, I used to record these little shows when I was a kid. The thing is, my father just doesn't think I'm good enough."

"My father wasnae keen on me being one either, but I didnae listen tae him and look where it got me."

"So you think I should give it a try?"

"Do you still have any of those shows?" he asked when Trevor got up and walked to the bookcase. He unlocked a wooden box when he removed a cassette from the wooden box and walked to the stereo. Turning the stereo on, he placed the cassette in then hit the play button and stood against the wall. He pushed the pause button after a few minutes then sighed and Campbell moved the wheelchair toward him.

"Bugger, you're funny," he said with a grin and Trevor blinked.

"You think?"

"Och, aye, you're better than most of the guys we have at the station!"

"Like who?"

"Do you listen to Manic Mike?"

"No, he sucks," he said and Campbell smiled, nodding his head.

"Tell you what, let's go talk with your dad and see if we cannae get you onto one of the shows," Campbell said as he turned the wheelchair around and Trevor looked at him.

"Whose show do you think I'd be good on?" he asked as they headed for the door and Campbell grinned, looking up at him.

"Mine!" he said as they left the room and, after introducing him to Marcy, they headed down the hallway and Marcy gently squeezed Campbell's shoulder.

The bedroom was dark while Marcy moved her hand down Campbell's chest to his stomach and his heart jumped when her hand moved under his pajamas bottoms.

"I still cannae believe that Mr. Burke is going tae let Trevor be on your show," she said and he smiled.

"You always said that I needed either a straight man or a partner. Cannae think of anyone I'd rather work with," he said and she carefully climbed on top of him.

"I heard what you told him. You've been thinking of killing yourself?"

"I was, aye," he said as she kissed up his chest and slid her hands under his shoulders.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well, it's like I told Trevor, I was thinking aboot it while lying here when I felt my heart beating and it hit me."

"What did?"

"It's way out there, but have you ever wondered how a tiny blood cell knows where it's going when it leaves the heart and what is the longest trip it has tae make?"

"No, I never thought aboot it."

"I thought aboot it and the longest trip is from the heart tae the second toe of each foot," he said and could just see the smirk on her face. "It is!"

"I believe you," she said then started kissing his neck and he closed his eyes, arching his head back.

"I still havenae figured out how the blood cell gets there and back. It's nae like it has a road map or anything," he said as she slowly moved upward then kissed his lips and he smiled. "Aw, fuck it."

"I'd rather fuck you," she said as his eyes went wide and he kissed her, pulling her down on top of him.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: So we come to the end. Campbell learns why he can't walk and deals with it in his own loony fashion. I would like to thank all who read and reviewed this story and will post the one with Peter Carlisle soon. Hope you liked the Beatles nod at the end, too. **_

Chapter Twelve

"So how are you feeling?" Doctor Kelly asked as she walked into the room and Campbell looked up at the ceiling.

"From the waist up, I feel great. From the waist down, I have tae pee," he said as she walked to the examination table and placed the file near his feet.

"Marcy said that you've been feeling these sharp pains going from your neck down tae your toes," she said as she took a reflex hammer out of her pocket and rubbed reflex hammer against the bottom of his foot.

"Aye, got any ideas why it happening?"

"I have a few ideas," she said then ran the reflex hammer against his other foot.

"Like what?"

"Stand up," she said as he looked up at her and blinked.

"I would love tae, but…"

"Hold on," she said when she helped him sit up, moved his legs around until his legs were hanging over the edge of the examination table and he placed his hands on the edge of the examination table for balance. "How does that feel?"

"It feels fine," he said and she nodded. She walked to the walker frame near the door when she picked the walker frame up and walked back to the examination table.

"Grab hold of this," she said and Campbell frowned.

"I'm nae using that. That's for old people," he protested and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Chicken," she said and his eyes went wide.

"I am nae a chicken!"

"Then put your hands on that thing," she said and he growled, placing his hands on the handles of the walker frame. "Now, I am going tae help you stand up and…"

"No, I cannae stand!" he said and she smiled at him.

"Chicken!" she said and he glared at her. She helped him off the examination table as she held him up and his legs started shaking.

"I dinnae like this! My legs feel like there's ants crawling on them!" he said as he tried to sit down again, but she held him up and rubbed his back.

"That is because the blood is moving through your veins and the nerves are firing."

"I hate this!"

"Then do something aboot it."

"Like what?" he growled and she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well, first, I want you tae stand without me holding onto you. Can you try that?" she asked and he thought for a few minutes. Nodding, he felt her let go as his legs buckled a bit and she straightened his legs. He held tightly onto the handles of the walker frame as she smiled and patted his hand. "Good, now let's move on tae the next step."

"Uh, I think that's enough for one day," he said as she nodded and helped him to sit in the wheelchair. Kneeling down in front of him, she placed her hand on his knee and he brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Campbell, talk tae me," she said and he sighed, rubbing his hands on his thighs. He reached into his pocket when he removed a pamphlet then handed it to her. She noticed that the pamphlet was about tumors when she frowned and looked at him, placing the pamphlet on his lap. "Where did you get this?"

"One of your assistance gave it tae me." he said and looked at his feet.

"When did they give it tae you?"

"It was right before the first surgery. They said they wanted me tae know all the facts before you operated," he said as she sighed and softly growled.

"That idiot!" she said then stood up.

"What?"

"I think I know why you're stuck. You got it into your head that you were dying, so why even try tae get better. You were doomed. No matter how often I tell you that you're fine, you didnae believe it."

"But I do believe you."

"In here, you do," she said and placed her hand on his chest and his heart thumped against her hand. "In here, nae so much." She tapped his head as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So you're saying that I just spent Christmas an' New Years in this bloody chair when I could have spent it running after my sons and gone ice skating with them? That my head still thinks I'm going tae die?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. Now, I dinnae expect you tae just get up and walk in a day or two. It will take some physical therapy and a lot of hard work."

"I figured as much," he said then looked at the walker frame again. "Bring that over here. I want tae try again!"

Smiling, she walked to the walker frame and he rubbed his hands on his thighs. He knew it was just mind over matter and what his mind was obsessing on didn't matter.

"_I am going tae walk again! You hear me, Brain!" _he thought as she walked closer and he gave her a big grin.

The months passed as Campbell went to physical therapy, but he still couldn't walk on his own and Marcy worried that he would give up trying. He would come home tired and would go straight to bed, sleeping for hours.

A loud roar of thunder woke him as his heart thunder in his chest and Marcy snuggled closer, placing her arm around his waist.

"Daddy!" Eddie screamed as the thunder roared again and Marcy moaned, rolling onto her back.

"I'll get him," she said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"No, let me do it," he said without thinking and moved the duvet back. Grunting, he sat up then rubbed his face with his hands and placed his hands on either side of him. Yawning, he stood up as he half staggered to the door and the lightning flashed, showing him where the door was. The thunder rumbled as he opened the door and headed down the hallway, being careful not to step on some of the toys in the hallway. He blinked a few times as he walked into Eddie's room and the lightning flashed, temporarily blinding him. Turning the lights on, he headed for the bed while Eddie shook under the duvet and Buttons the teddy bear sat on the floor. Logan had given Buttons to Eddie when he was a baby and Campbell bent over, picking Buttons off the floor.

"Some night time guard you are," he said while placing the teddy bear on the night table then sat on the bed and moved the duvet down. The thunder roared through the room as Eddie half jumped into his arms and Campbell hushed him, kissing the top of his head. Even though Eddie was now five years old, he was still scared of thunderstorms and Campbell gently rocked him. The storm started to calm down when Eddie looked up at him and Campbell noticed the puzzled look on his face.

"Daddy?" Eddie asked.

"Aye?" he asked.

"How did you get in here?" he asked and Campbell frowned.

"I, uh, I…." he said then looked at the open doorway and blinked. "I think I walked."

"You did?!" Eddie asked, sitting up. Campbell looked at his legs when he moved them over the edge of the bed and placed his hands on either side of him. Gently rocking back and forth, he pushed himself up while holding onto the edge of the bed and Eddie smiled. Looking at his feet, Campbell moved one foot then the other and walked around the room. "Mommy, Logan, come quick! You have tae see what Daddy's doing!"

They both heard someone running when Marcy and Logan came into the room and Campbell smiled at them.

"Oh my god!" Marcy said when Campbell slowly walked to her and slid his arms around her waist.

"Look, Mommy, I can walk!" he said while grinning as she nodded and tears trickled down her cheeks. Hushing her, he held her as he rubbed her back then he looked at the boys and nodded. Logan and Eddie ran to him when they wrapped their arms around him and he patted Eddie's head, smiling down at him.

After putting the boys back to bed, Marcy led Campbell back to their bedroom when he closed the door and she slid her arms around his waist.

"You do know that you're going tae see Doctor Kelly in the morning, dinnae you?" she asked as he nodded and kissed the top of his head.

"Do you want tae know what I want tae do now?"

"I'm nae in the mood," she said and he softly laughed.

"No, that's nae what I had in mind," he said then kissed her lips and placed his forehead against hers. "I want tae dance with my wife."

"We'll wake the boys if we put any music on," she said and he brushed the hair behind her ear.

"Before this dance is through, I think I'll love you, too. I'm so happy when you dance with me. I don't want tae kiss or hold your hand. If it's funny, try and understand. There is really nothing else I'd rather do. 'cause I'm happy just tae dance with you!" he softly sang while they moved back and forth and she smiled, wrapping her arms around him and he kissed the top of her head.

The End…..


End file.
